Aria Masters
Aria Masters (アリア マスタース Aria Masutāsu), also known by her Hero alias Mercury '(マークリー ''Mākurī) is the No. 7 Pro Hero in America and a member of The Rangers. Appearance Aria is a short, young woman with a lean, yet muscular build. She has the appearance of an anthropomorphic rabbit, having wide, elongated ears that stand up straight (and droop when she's sad) and a buck tooth in the middle of her mouth. She has messy, purple, neck-length hair, which matches her skin tone, and black eyes surrounded by yellow sclera, instead of the normal white. She is normally seen in the standard Ranger uniform, a black and red jumpsuit with white gloves and boots. Personality Aria is excitable, peppy, and energetic. Her being in a room is likely to instantly increase the level of joy felt by her peers. She is incapable of remaining still, even for a second, and rapidly taps her foot whenever she's forced to stay in one place. She attributes this to her ADHD. She displays ample amounts of confidence in her abilities and always wishes to impress her superiors, namely Dominic. However, her eagerness is sometimes overshadowed by her inexperience and she tends to get ahead of herself, often overusing her Quirk. Despite her high level of confidence, Aria is very self-conscious about her lisp, which she speaks with due to her buck tooth. When someone points it out, she often covers her mouth and whispers, doing her best to hide it. Abilities '''Immense Endurance: Aria's Quirk is known to easily cause exhaustion, and she would quickly pass out from using it when she was a child. However, after much physical training, Aria can maintain her Quirk for well over 25 minutes before beginning to feel tired. Enhanced Durability: Aria also displays a relatively strong body. Even when struck by those larger or more powerful than herself, she can manage to get up with no issues, only appearing slightly dazed and bruised. Quirk High Speed '(ヒ スピーッド ''Hi Supīddo): Aria's Quirk allows her to move at incredibly high speeds through an enhanced metabolism. The faster her metabolism is, the faster she can move herself. Her enhanced metabolism also increases her reflexes, perception of time, and increases her rate of recovery when injured. She primarily uses her Quirk for hit and run tactics, quickly striking her opponent, often several times, before retreating. Aria herself is know to be able to easily react to and dodge bullets. However, her increased metabolism causes her to quickly go through calories, which can quickly lead to exhaustion if she doesn't regularly intake food or otherwise mitigate her Quirk's usage. If she continuously moves at her top speeds, she can barely maintain her Quirk for fives minutes. Super Moves * '''Sonic Boom (ソニックブーム Sonikku Būmu): Aria runs at her opponent at blinding speed, so fast that she completely disappears from view. In an instant, she then strikes her opponent, generating enough force to easily shatter bones. She can even dent steel with this attack, although she'll hurt herself. Her speed is actually supersonic, causing those nearby to hear a sonic boom. * Omnidirectional Assault (全方向性アサルト Zen Hōkō-Sei Asaruto): Using her immense speed, Aria runs around her opponent at high speed, delivering a series of kicks and punches to her opponent. Despite the seemingly random nature of this attack, each one of Aria's attacks of targeted, aiming for vital areas to shut down her opponent as quickly as possible. Stats Equipment Hero Costume: Aria's Hero costume, while appearing to be the normal Rangers uniform, is actually made from a fiber that cuts down on both wind resistance and friction, allowing her to move at higher speeds without worrying about her costume being damaged or flying off. She also wears a utility belt full of high-calorie snacks for her to eat, allowing her to "recharge" in the middle of battle. Relationships Dominic Marcello Aria has looked up to Dominic since he received the rank of No. 1. She was ecstatic when he discovered her and offered her a position in the Rangers. She's constantly trying to impress him, but often falls short due to the drawbacks of her Quirk. When she has free time, she can normally be found following Dominic. Her feelings for Dominic border on romantic, but she normally dashes any thoughts of that, as she knows she wouldn't stand a chance. Trivia * Aria is Italian for wind. * Aria's appearance is based off of a female version of Dispo from Dragon Ball Super. ** Aria was originally planned to be a male and would have used the normal Dispo for his image source. * In Roman Mythology, Mercury is the messenger of the gods and is known for being the fastest of them all. * Aria is also ranked the No 2. cutest Pro Hero in America. Category:Females Category:Quirk Users Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Rangers